


Declawed

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: "This Pussy Pricey", In The Wise Words Of Nicki Minaj's MEGATRON, M/M, No Claws Allowed, implied vaginal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream likes having claws, but sometimes they just aren't practical.





	Declawed

For as long as Skywarp had known him, Starscream had had claws. Not just the sharpened tips that had come into fashion during the later golden age, the superficial sort worn by the rich, the high-caste, and all those who aspired above their statIon. No. They were too subtle for Starscream.

He preferred these long tapered talons that could pierce even the highest grade of armour thickness, could sink past exterior plating and interior plating and _impale_ someone's very _spark_. Skywarp would know. He'd _seen_ it.

It was an expensive mod to get, and costly to upkeep, and so rare to see these days Skywarp wasn't sure if anyone even did them anymore. Starscream prided himself on them, and no one could persuade them away for the sake of something as stupid as practically.

They made it harder to work in the lab and they made it harder to grip a gun and there had been no end to the tutors, professors, lab partners, drill sergeants, superiors that had tried to order them off, going as far as trying to clip them themselves.

"My frame, my rules," Starscream had always hissed, then made a swipe for them.

Four million years Skywarp had known Starscream, and never had he prized anything over those claws.

And then one morning something was different.

Thundercracker was pretty much recharging at the table, optics shuttered and cube at his mouth but none of it drunk, and in the absence of having anyone conscious to talk to, Skywarp let his optics wander the mess hall. It was the usual morning business, groggy Decepticons lumbering between the tables and the dispenser, all grunts and clumsiness before their morning fuel. Swindle was passing something under the table to Breakdown, and Dirge and Thrust were playing an unsubtle game of footsie under their table, and _Megatron_ was only just arriving. Skywarp's curiosity piqued.

Megatron was an early riser, always first up and at the fuel dispenser, likely more for a desire to avoid the mecha making up his faction than to be efficient. Skywarp couldn't blame him, what with the petty squabbles and the fuel fights and all the awkward walks of shame that occurred at this hour.

But not only was he later than usual, he was in a markedly _good_ mood.

It was unheard of - _Megatron_ in a _good_ mood. Something many had thought impossible. But there he stood, at the energon dispenser, face void of typical scowl, pressing the button for fuel and waiting for the cube to fill patiently instead of kicking at it in frustration and swearing.

Skywarp nudged Thundecracker with his foot. "TC, check this out."

Thundercracker snored.

Skywarp continued to watch Megatron collect his fuel, politely nodding to the various mechs diving out of his path. He took a seat at his usual table, taking a sip and seeming to enjoy it.

Skywarp scratched his head. "Weird..."

"What is?"

Skywarp jumped at Starscream's sudden appearance, sloshing his fuel up the edges of his cube and over his hand. "Starscream?" He frowned, flicking the energon from his hand and wondering if the oddities of the morning would ever end. "You're up early."

"I'm always up early." Starscream glared.

Which simply was not true. Starscream _never_ functioned before noon. He was known for missing entire day shifts, then trying to pass himself off as a similarly coloured rookie seeker and getting into screaming matches with Megatron over how often he changed his bodywork.

Fun times.

Starscream swung a leg over the bench and sat down next to him, placing his cube in front of him on the table to get comfortable and-

Skywarp snatched his wrist to still it.

"Unhand me, idiot!" Starscream smacked him off before Skywarp could get a good enough look, closing his fist and hiding his fingers away

"Wait! _Wait_!" Skywarp tried to lean around him, wondering if he was hallucinating. "Let me see!"

"See what?!"

"Your claws!"

Starscream released a sound of frustration and brought his hands back into view, thrusting his open palm into Skywarp's face. " _What_ claws?"

"Exactly!" Skywarp's optics were about to blow out of his head because Starscream's prized possessions -his long, elegant, perfectly kept talons- had been filed down. All the way down, leaving blue finger tips square and blunt like... like _anyone's_ really.

"You removed them?"

"They weren't practical anymore." Starscream said with a pretty casual looking shrug for someone who would spend hours every day polishing the slaggin' things.

Skywarp stared, thinking back to all the grief Starscream had put himself through for them, for his vanity. What could be more important? Nothing, he'd thought...

"Practical for _what_?"

Starscream simply shrugged, lifting his cube and drinking from it elegantly. Still shaken by the bizarre turn of events and fearing a possible body-snatcher situation, Skywarp remained on high alert and continued to watch him out of the corner of his optic.

Watched Starscream's gaze focus past the rim of his cube to the other side of the mess hall. All the way to where Megatron was sat drinking his own fuel, still in such an unexpectedly good mood.

Skywarp's optics flicked back and forth between the two of them, watching Megatron glance Starscream's way, drop his gaze, then lift it again like he couldn't look away. Watching Starscream's mouth curve into a little smirk behind the rim of the cube. Watching Megatron hide his mouth behind a fist when Starscream began _stroking_ the side of his cube as he drank, middle finger sliding back and forth, back and forth, slipping across the glass, moving in little circles...

Skywarp stared at those blunt digits. Stared at Megatron's heated gaze.

And thought, yeah, Starscream had loved his claws but some things were _well_ worth the sacrifice. 


End file.
